Boris the Wolf
Boris the Wolf and his later, twisted form Brute Boris, is a major character in the Bendy and the Ink Machine franchise. Boris serves as an antagonist in the cartoons made by Joey Drew Studios, usually pitted against the heroic Bendy. However, when the cartoons are brought into the real world by the Ink Machine, Boris was actually one of the few successful creations and friendly characters until he was brainwashed and twisted into Brute Boris by Twisted Alice. Boris also appears in the spinoff Bendy in Nightmare Run as one of the main protagonists. In Boris and the Dark Survival, he appears as the titular main protagonist. Personality In the cartoons, Boris appears as a brutish and mischievous trickster who likes to eat and antagonize Bendy. He will steal Bendy's food and candy for himself, and eat it right in front of Bendy. When Bendy attempts to get back at him or gets in his way, Boris gets angry and will chase Bendy down, showing he cannot only be cold, but wrathful and even somewhat violent. When Boris is brought into reality by the Ink Machine, his personality changes (similarly to the other characters), but his changes to more heroic. While Bendy and Alice Angel become corrupted by their physical forms and turn evil, Boris actually becomes softer and friendlier, as well as helpful and even playfully mischievous. However, when Boris falls into the hands of Twisted Alice, he is experimented on and twisted into the new physical form of Brute Boris. His mind has been warped as well, turning him evil, destructive, brutish, and violent, even more so than his original cartoon version. Cartoons ''Tombstone Picnic'' Bendy goes for a picnic in a graveyard, but is interrupted by a mischievous skeleton. While he is dealing with the skeleton, Boris steals Bendy's picnic basket and begins eating his food. When Bendy confronts Boris, Boris simply pulls the picnic blanket out from under him and trips him up. Bendy gets an idea, and sneaks a bottle of soda. He then shakes it up and splashes Boris, angering the wolf and causing him to get angry. However, Bendy runs away and escapes. ''Haunted Hijinx'' Bendy goes trick-or-treating to Boris' house, but the wolf refuses to answer the door and instead naps in the living room. Bendy decides to play a trick on Boris, and dresses up as a ghost in an attempt to scare Boris. Boris, however, comes to the door in his own ghost costume, scaring Bendy away so he can steal the demon's dropped candy. ''Snow Sillies'' Bendy makes a snowman. When Boris comes by with a basket of carrots, he drops one and Bendy uses it for a nose. However, the sun comes out shortly after, melting the snowman. Boris then comes back and picks up the carrot and begins eating it, leaving Bendy crying over his ruined creation. Story Chapter 1: Moving Pictures As Henry explores the seemingly abandoned studio, he comes across posters of a Boris short called "Sheep Songs" and the corpse of an imperfect Boris clone strapped to a table with its ribcage pulled open. Chapter 2: The Old Song After escaping Ink Bendy and Sammy Lawrence, Henry enters the S3 vault and notices a rolling can. He demands that whoever is there show themselves, leading to Boris stepping out from the shadows. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Henry teams up with Boris and, after making the wolf a bowl of bacon soup, the two head out into the dark hallways. Boris is frightened, and Henry must stay with him during the venture. Eventually, the two will come across a locked door. Boris borrows Henry's flashlight and crawls through an air vent to unlock it from the other side. The two are briefly separated until he comers across the "demon" or "angel" paths. The two will be reunited, and Henry will obtain the Gent pipe as a weapon to defend Boris. As the two continue on, Henry must fight off Piper/Charley and defend Boris. He will also send Boris to pull a lever with him and open a gate, leading to the elevator. Once the two reach level nine, they find a series of gutted clones of Boris, all killed by Twisted Alice to help rebuild herself. For the rest of the chapter, Boris will wait on the elevator as Henry carries out his tasks. If enemies are nearby, he will cower in fear until they are taken away or defeated. However, at the end of the chapter, Twisted Alice betrays the two and says she wants Boris' insides to make herself "beautiful", as he is the only perfect creation. She crashes the elevator, leading to Henry being knocked out. As Boris tries to wake Henry up, he is pulled away by Twisted Alice. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Henry comes to and goes on a mission to save Boris from Twisted Alice, despite her mocking him for his efforts and teasing him about what she will do to the wolf. Towards the end of the chapter, Henry realizes his efforts have been in vain, as Twisted Alice has corrupted and twisted Boris into Brute Boris, a monstrous, brutish version of his past self. Brute Boris attacks Henry by throwing large objects at him, and Henry is forced to obtain weapons and kill his former friend. Trivia *Boris' name actually comes from the Turkic name "Bogoris", meaning "wolf" which also referenced Boris' species. *Boris is the first cartoon character to be seen in a "perfect" physical form in the game. *The description of Boris' poster merchandise on the official store website, the words "Do we have a wolf in sheep's clothing...?" is a reference to Matthew 7:15 from the Bible, warning about false prophets appearing as wolves in sheep's clothing: "Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves." - Matthew 7:15 (KJV). Navigation Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mascots Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:On & Off Category:Stalkers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Wrathful Category:Multi-Beings Category:Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Comic Relief Category:Mutated Category:Pawns Category:Protagonists Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone